An NCIS Christmas
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Written for Sehrezad for our Zibbsmas Secret Santa Fic Exchange :D I've already shared with her and now I'm sharing with you guys :) AU - Zibbs, McAbby, and Tate as well as Gibbs Snr and Daddy David :) Isn't Christmas magical?
1. Arrivals

**An NCIS Christmas**

CH1 - Arrivals

Jackson sighed softly, his breath turning into fog as soon as it left his lips. The cold December night air did nothing to chill the warmth of the pending Christmas with his family. Yes, Gibbs had accepted him back into his life a few years ago, ending his guilt, sleepless nights and Christmases alone. To be perfectly honest, Jackson had never been happier. His kind eyes watched the scenery around him, the snow that had fallen earlier had settled, leaving it to glitter in the moonlight.

The silence of the night was disrupted as a black car rolled up outside Gibbs' home, at least Jackson thought it was black. He watched as a figure stepped out of the car to open the door for another. Jackson smiled as he realised who the second figure was. His head was covered by a black hat and he wore a long black coat. His feet crunched in the snow as he walked up the garden path whilst carrying a large bag. The figure stopped at the foot of the porch, as if he was unsure of himself. He looked at Jackson and returned the smile he was being given, although it wasn't as warm.

'' Hello, Eli.''

'' Shalom, Jackson.'' replied Eli, tiredness in making his accent seem thicker than what it was. He wasn't as young as he used to be, as much as he hated to admit it. '' They are all inside, yes?'' he asked in a way that made Jackson smile.

'' Yeah, they're getting ready to come out. I thought I'd sit out here, enjoy the snow.'' said the older Gibbs. '' You're welcome to join me.'' He patted the benchswing his son had made and set up the summer before.

Eli took the invitation and stepped onto the porch. He put his bag near the door and set down next to his daughter's father in law. He sighed and looked at Jackson. '' How long have you been here?''

'' A week.'' said Jackson. '' Certainly long enough to know that there will be people happy to see you turned up.''

'' I cannot imagine that your son is one of them.'' said Eli, his eyes on the glittering snow.

'' You'd be surprised.'' said Jackson. '' To be honest, I didn't think you'd show.''

Eli looked at Jackson, expecting the words he had just spoken to be accompanied with a filthy look. But he was surprised to see that infamous sparkle of mischief in Jackson's eyes. A sparkle he had only ever seen in eyes with the identical shade of blue.

It was only very recently that Ziva had let him back in to her life. To say that he was treading carefully was an understatement, for him it was like walking through a minefield blindfolded. This was his first Christmas with Ziva and her family, and while didn't celebrate the holiday himself, he was willing to do anything to please his only remaining child, especially considering that there was a child involved. While he wasn't that old, he was getting there and despite his line of work, he didn't want to leave with any regrets, it didn't take him long to figure out what to do. He had emailed Ziva that same evening and when he didn't hear anything back from her for a week, he'd decided that he'd leave her to decide. She was just as stubborn as he was, but to his joy, he got home from the office one evening to see an email from her. They started with weekly emails and by the end of the month they'd had an MTAC call with the promise of another. After two months of MTAC and Skype calls, he had discovered that his daughter was married, to none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs, at first, he was annoyed, angry even, but after seeing the way that Gibbs treated his daughter and the way that she looked at him, he had relaxed, content that she was being cared for and looked after better than she had been in her whole life. He smirked as he remembered how he had found out he had a grandchild.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_'' Shalom Aba.'' said Ziva, sitting down with a smile on her face. The orange behind her told Eli that she was at home. _

_'' Ziva. How are things?'' he had asked, waving away the person stood in front of desk. _

_'' Busy. I am trying to make dinner before Jethro gets home.''_

_Eli frowned as he figured out what the time was in DC. '' It is a little late for him to be working on a Sunday.''_

_'' He is not working-'' Ziva turned her head away, both sets of ears picking up the sound of an opening door._

_'' Ima!'' called a voice._

_'' Kaleb, wait, take your coat off.'' came Gibbs' voice from the background._

_Eli raised his eyebrows, making Ziva grin as she turned to look at him. '' Ima?'' he had asked._

_Ziva put up a slender finger. '' One moment.'' she turned away. '' Kaleb! Come here, I have someone I want you to meet.''_

_'' Is it the Easter Bunny?'' asked a voice, getting closer. _

_Ziva laughed and opened her arms as a little boy no older than three ran into her arms. Ziva picked him up and settled him on her lap, stroking his hair out of his face affectionately. She smiled at Eli. '' No, it is not the Easter Bunny, is that what you and Daddy did today?'' she asked._

_'' Uh huh, we digged for Easter eggs, I got three.'' _

_'' Actually, Daddy did the digging.'' sounded Gibbs' voice as he entered the study, making Ziva laugh. He pressed a kiss to Ziva's hair before acknowledging Eli with a nod. '' Dinner almost done?''_

_'' Almost.'' said Ziva, smiling at him._

_'' I'll keep an eye on it.'' said Gibbs, eyeing up Kaleb and then Eli. '' Want me to take Kaleb?''_

_Ziva shook her head. '' No, he can stay with me. We'll be down shortly.'' said Ziva, smiling again when Gibbs kissed her temple._

_By the time Ziva had finished interacting with Gibbs, Eli had taken the opportunity to study his grandson. Kaleb had the same chocolate curls, the same golden skin and the same smile as Ziva, but his eyes were the same hue as his father's. There was a sense of peace and wonder in them instead of the loss of innocence Eli had seen in Ziva's at that age. He knew that Ziva would do all in her power to fight for that peace, as would Gibbs and he was determined to do the same._

_'' Kaleb, are you not going to say hello?'' asked Ziva, her chin on Kaleb's shoulder. _

_Kaleb looked up and smiled at Eli. '' Hello Grandpa Eli!'' he said with a wave._

_Eli looked at Ziva, shock evident on his face. '' He knows me?''_

_Before Ziva could reply, Kaleb beat her to it. '' 'Course I do.'' he said, in a manner that reminded both Israelis of Gibbs. '' Ima has a picture and sometimes I see it. You live in Israel.'' _

_'' I do.'' said Eli, impressed at Kaleb's knowledge. He was definitely Ziva's child, looks aside, he had her inquisitive streak._

_'' Israel is hot, isn't it? I want to see but Ima says that she would think about it but that just means no.''_

_'' Kaleb...'' said Ziva softly. _

_'' Well, you are welcome to visit Israel with me at anytime.'' said Eli._

_Kaleb's face lit up. '' Really? Can I really go?'' he looked at his mother._

_'' In the future, perhaps.'' said Ziva, making Kaleb stand on her lap to hug her. '' But for now, let's get dinner out of the way first, hm?''_

_'' Okay.'' said Kaleb happily. He kissed his mother and, with her help, got off of her lap to go and find his father. _

_Ziva looked at Eli with an embarrassed smile. '' I am sorry, he-''_

_'' It is fine, you have done well by him, Ziva. And I meant what I said about Israel.''_

_'' In the future, maybe, I want to finish rebuilding our relationship first.'' said Ziva. '' I do not want Kaleb hurt by what happens between us, so we take things slowly.''_

_Eli nodded. '' Of course.''_

_Ziva looked up as Gibbs walked into the study, Kaleb on his hip. '' Dinner's ready.''_

_'' Okay, I will finish up here-''_

_'' No need, I got it.'' said Gibbs, making Ziva roll her eyes._

_'' Jethro-''_

_'' Here.'' he said, holding out Kaleb, making him giggle. '' 'S'on the table, I'll just be a sec.'' said Gibbs, as soon as Ziva took hold of Kaleb._

_Ziva smiled at Eli. '' I will see you soon, Aba.''_

_'' Bye Grandpa Eli!'' waved Kaleb, before being carried out of the study by his mother. _

_Gibbs waited until his wife and son had disappeared into the kitchen before closing the door over and looking at Eli. '' You got something to say?''_

_'' I was not aware I am a grandfather.'' said Eli. _

_'' Four years in July.'' said Gibbs. '' He's happy that he's finally met you, you know. A photo for him never was enough, he'd always ask Ziva more. And until you two started talking she wouldn't say much, only who you are and where. Kaleb's seen for himself who you are and he came up with a pretty decent image of you. He actually wants to go to Israel to see you, to get to know his grandfather.'' _

_Eli nodded, a little surge passing through his body as he realised he was a potential role model again, only this time he was happier that it was because a child saw him as a family figure rather than a man dubbed 'the best in the business'. _

_'' Ziva's excited, but she's a little insecure. She wants you to get to know Kaleb, but she's afraid - not that she'd admit it - she doesn't want our son hurt.'' said Gibbs, his eyes not leaving Eli's pixelated ones. '' She'd kill for Kaleb, so I'm warning you now. You break our son's heart, they way you broke Ziva's, she'll breakl you. And if you hurt Ziva, in any way, I'll kill you, if I get there first.''_

_Eli nodded. '' I understand.''_

_'' Good.'' Gibbs paused before smiling. '' Kaleb really likes you, you know. And he's really excited to see you again.'' _

_'' I will see him again?''_

_'' Yeah, like I could stop him, he is too like his mother and he knows it.'' mused Gibbs. He looked at the closed door before looking back at Eli. '' Apparently my dinner's getting cold. I'll see you soon, Eli.'' said Gibbs. _

oOoOoOoOoOo

'' You know, having a whole family together for Christmas is.. it brings back memories.'' said Jackson, bringing Eli back to planetEarth.

'' Yes?''

'' I remember one time, I bought Jethro a firetruck for Christmas. It was one you could ride on and it came in a huge cardboard box. Come Christmas Day, he opened the present and you know what I walk in on later?''

Eli smiled, a familiar scenario playing over in his mind. '' The toy discarded?''

'' Yeah! Here he was playing in the goddamn cardboard box. Do you know how long I had to queue to get that firetruck?'' exclaimed Jackson, making Eli chuckle.

'' Both Tali and Ziva were the same. One Hannukah, Tali got a push along unicorn, Ziva got a horse and while Tali was playing 'ranch', Ziva was busy defending her castle from monsters.'' he said, making Jackson laugh.

'' It's incredible, isn't it? All this money is spent for the best memories to come from cardboard boxes.'' said Jackson.

Eli was about to reply when the front door creaked open. The two grandfathers looked over to see a small curly head peer at them from around the door. He smiled and ran outside the house over to the men sat on the swingbench.

'' Grandpa Eli!'' greeted Kaleb, running over to Eli.

Eli caught Kaleb and pulled him onto his lap. '' Shalom, my grandson.''

'' Kaleb, why aren't you wearing anything on your feet? It's too cold not to, not to mention your mother will go nuts.'' said Jackson, leaning towards Kaleb, his hands on his walking stick.

'' I guess.''

'' Guess nothing, son, your mother will go nuts.'' said Jackson.

As if on cue, the front door creaked open and Kaleb jumped, prompting him to hide behind Eli.

'' As if that'll stop your mother.'' came a deep rumble.

'' Daddy, you made me jump!'' scolded Kaleb, his head popping up from behind Eli's shoulder.

'' Here.'' said Gibbs, passing Eli Kaleb's shoes. Kaleb sat down and held out his feet as Eli put socks and shoes onto his feet. While he was doing so, Gibbs took Eli's bag indoors. When he came back outside, Kaleb was trying to persuade Eli to make a snow angel.

'' It's really easy, I promise. Look, I'll show you-''

'' Not without a coat, you don't.'' said Gibbs, picking up Kaleb and holding him over his shoulder.

'' Daad!'' cried Kaleb, making the eldest Gibbs and David laugh.

Gibbs put him down on the porch. '' Go tell your mother to hurry up, we got a nativity play to go to.''

'' Do we?'' asked Eli, looking at Gibbs as Kaleb ran indoors.

'' Yeah, Kaleb's lead shepard. Gotta say, your timing is good.''

'' My flight was delayed.'' said Eli, sighing. '' While it is an attractive feature of winter, snow is still an inconveniance.''

'' I beg to differ. There's nothing better than sitting inside watching the snowfall whilst sitting around the fire.'' said Jackson.

Eli raised a finger. '' Now there is a small flaw with that argument.'' he said.

The two Gibbses looked at him, their brows knitted in confusion. A third Gibbs spoke up. '' The fact you are inside.'' said Ziva, making Eli nod and the other two Gibbses chuckle.

Ziva stepped outside, a gloved hand muffling a yawn. Gibbs pulled her into a one armed hug, her head on his chest. Eli frowned, but soon lost it as Kaleb came outside to sit on his lap.

'' Ima's always tired.'' he said in a hushed voice.

'' Your mother works too hard.'' said Jackson, smiling at his grandson, before standing. '' Right, are we going to this play or what?''

'' Yes! Let's go!'' called out Kaleb, hopping off of Eli's lap so he could pull at his hands. Once Eli was on his feet, Kaleb moved over to his mother and pulled at her so she stepped into the snow with him. He made a snowball and threw it at Ziva, but she blocked it, making him groan.

'' Nice try, Squirt.'' smirked Ziva, holding out her hand so Kaleb could hold it. As soon as Kaleb latched onto his mother's hand they moved towards the car. As Ziva and Kaleb reached the car first, Kaleb tugged at his mother's coat.

'' I'm glad Grandpa Eli is here.'' he said as Ziva strapped him into his seat.

Ziva smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately, before kissing his cheek. '' As am I.''


	2. Santa's Coming

Ch 2 - Santa's Coming

As soon as Gibbs pulled up into the school's parking lot, Ziva was out of the car with Kaleb in tow. She disappeared into the crowd of parents moving into the back entrance of the school, leaving Gibbs, Eli and Jackson to fend for themselves.

'' Right, c'mon, while we can get seats.'' said Gibbs, getting out of the car. The three men walked towards the other entrance and followed the signs to where the audience were supposed to sit. Gibbs led the way to the seats that were reserved for him and his guests. He let the other two pass before sitting one seat in, leaving the one on the edge, closest to the aisle for Ziva.

She shortly reappeared, Kaleb's changing bag in hand as the chairs began to fill up. As she sat down, she spotted Tony and waved him over.

'' Hello Susie!'' cooed Ziva, as Tony brought his youngest daughter over. Susie had just hit eighteen months and had two teeth. She also had Tony's green eyes.

'' Eeeevah!'' babbled Susie, stretching her arms out. Tony deposited Susie onto Ziva's lap before crouching down.

'' Where's Kate?'' asked Gibbs, looking at his Senior Field Agent.

'' Backstage with Lucy. Luce is kicking up a fuss about dressing up and she wants her Mommy.'' said Tony, watching Ziva hold Susie up on her lap. '' Where's your kid?''

Ziva and Gibbs shared a chuckle. '' Backstage, ready to go.''

'' 'Course he is. If he didn't pick up efficiency from you two, I would've been worried.'' joked Tony.

'' You know, I'm surprised the Bureau let Kate off.'' said Gibbs. While Kate worked at NCIS before Ziva ever did, Kate felt it best that she leave as soon as her relationship with Tony came to light, that and the fact that she couldn't take working with him and his overprotectiveness. Fornell was kind enough to take Kate on the same day, no hesitation. Of course, the MCRT were one down, so Ziva came along and brightened up Gibbs' life. The couples had had a baby with in a week of each other, Lucy just six days older than Kaleb, and the DiNozzos had four years of marriage down, while the Gibbses had four and a half. Since Kaleb's birth, Ziva worked half at home and half at NCIS, not willing to spare a moment of her free time anywhere but where her child was growing and developing.

'' Well, they weren't gonna, but then they said she could work New Year instead. Speaking of New Year, Ziva-''

'' I will look after Lucy and Susie while you work, yes.''

'' Thanks, Ziva.'' came Kate's voice. She smiled at the Israeli. '' I saw Kaleb's costume, very nice.''

'' I try.'' said Ziva, returning the smile. She handed Susie back to Kate. '' Are you and the kids still coming over for Christmas tomorrow? I think McGee and Abby are coming, I know Ducky is.''

'' Of course, we are!'' said Kate, smiling brightly. The hushed parental chatter began to get quieter, so Kate and Tony left to go back to their seats. Ziva rest her head on Gibbs' shoulder as the first act started.

Gibbs poked her side. '' Don't go to sleep.'' he warned jokingly.

'' I'm not.'' protested Ziva. They sat in silence as the children acted, both of them waving at Lucy and Kaleb when they were on stage.

'' I'm glad Tony's filming this... I can't stand-''

'' I know, that why I asked him to make us a copy.'' said Ziva, looking at Gibbs with a smug look.

'' Smartass.'' whispered Gibbs, earning himself a nudge in the ribs.

They turned silent until the children all gathered on the stage to take a bow. The parents clapped for the children and stood to leave the hall. Ziva reached out to Gibbs, making him hold her arm.

'' You okay?''

'' Sat down too long.'' she smiled. '' Did you want to get Kaleb?''

'' Sure.'' Gibbs handed Ziva the car keys and she led the two grandfathers out of the school, wishing Merry Christmas to every other family as they bustled past to get home.

'' It is impractical to have a nativity play on Christmas Eve, is it not?''

'' Aba...''

'' Oh, Eli, the kids enjoy it, the parents do. It was like that even in Leroy's day.'' said Jackson, smiling as Ziva linked her arm with his as he made his way through the crowd towards the car. Ziva unlocked the car, and as she did, Kaleb ran towards her.

'' Ima!''

'' There is my shining star!'' exclaimed Ziva, squatting down, her arms extended as she caught Kaleb, lifting him in the air. '' You were brilliant, my sunshine.''

'' My costume was brillianter.'' said Kaleb, waving at Tony. '' Bye Uncle Tony!''

'' 1500 DiNozzo, don't be late!'' called Gibbs, sliding into the driver's seat.

'' Like I would! See you, Squirt!''

Kaleb smiled before letting his mother strap him into his seat. The drive home was quiet, until Kaleb started singing the Christmas song his class had sung in the play.

'' Even better a second time around, I think.'' praised Eli.

Kaleb looked at him. '' You think?''

'' Of course!'' put in Jackson. '' Best singing I've heard in a while.''

'' You haven't heard my Ima sing.'' said Kaleb, smiling at his mother turned to look at him.

'' I have once.'' said Eli, the car went silent, Jackson's and Kaleb's eyes on Eli, while Gibbs reached over to take Ziva's hand in his own.

'' Really?''

'' Hmm, it was for a show while she was in school. She sang a Hebrew hymn on her own, in front of at least a hundred people. The clap she received was the loudest of applauses.''

'' Wow, maybe that's why I'm good.'' said Kaleb enthusiastically.

'' You are your mother's son.'' said Eli, patting Kaleb's head affectionately.

They pulled up to the drive and they moved to get out of the car. When Gibbs noticed that Ziva remained seated, he waited with her, watching as Kaleb led Jackson and Eli inside with the promise that he and Ziva would be in soon. He twisted himself so that he was facing her.

'' You okay?''

'' It means something to me that he came to Kaleb's performance. He actually kept his promise.'' said Ziva, a smile on his face.

Gibbs reached over to tuck a curl behind her ear. '' People change, Ziv. Maybe he's realised he should, for the better.''

'' Hmm.'' sighed Ziva, leaning into his touch. '' I keep finding myself searching for his motives, but I cannot seem to find one.''

'' You expect there to be one?'' asked Gibbs.

Ziva turned to look at him. '' You do not?''

'' I think his only motive is to repair bridges before it's too late. And I have to give the guy credit, he's working for it.'' said Gibbs, caressing Ziva's cheek with a calloused thumb. '' We're all on eggshells, Ziver-''

'' Well, it shouldn't be like that.'' she huffed. '' This time next year, I want us to just be normal. I want everything fixed. Permanently.''

'' It's good you're thinking ahead, with Eli in the picture. But you know that repairs take time.''

Ziva nodded before chuckling. '' Since when did you get so philosophical?''

'' Since I married you.'' smirked Gibbs, earning him another dig in the ribs. '' Now, come on, before Kaleb's new found stardom makes him perform again.''

oOoOoOoOoOo

'' And this country is...?''

'' Um, France?'' answered Kaleb, not quite sure, looking up at Eli.

'' Yes, that is France.''

'' Have you been there too?'' he asked, as Jackson walked into the bedroom with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. He sat on the edge of Kaleb's bed, handing him the glass and a cookie.

'' Yes, it was a long time ago, though.'' said Eli.

'' Can you remember?'' asked Kaleb impatiently, reminding the two grandparents of their own children when they were the same age.

'' The air was very fresh, I stayed in a village.'' said Eli. '' Can you find me a country that you have been to?'' he asked, handing the book to Kaleb after taking the glass of milk off of him.

'' No, but I can find one I want to go to.'' said Kaleb, flicking through the book until he found his most desired destination. Eli chuckled, he could tell that Kaleb looked at this page a lot, the print was a bit more faded than the other pages, they were less white too.

'' Israel! Ima came from there, didn't she?''

'' She did, yes, as do I.'' said Eli, his eyes glancing over the images of his home country.

'' What's it like?''

'' Another time, perhaps.'' said Ziva, leaning on the door frame watching the sight in front of her, with a smile on her face. Gibbs came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

'' Do I have to go to bed now?'' asked Kaleb, his blue eyes wide.

'' If you want Santa to come, yeah, you do.'' said Gibbs, walking into the room to take the empty glass of milk and the plate of half eaten cookies. He pressed a kiss to his son's head, smirking when Jackson and Eli moved out of the way.

'' Good night, Kaleb.'' said Eli.

'' G'night, son.'' came Jackson's variation.

Ziva let them pass before going into the room to say goodnight to her son. She sat on the side of the bed and pressed a kiss to his nose, making him giggle.

'' Ima, is Grandpa Eli staying for Christmas?''

'' Yes, he is.''

'' Good, I want him too.''

Ziva pressed another kiss to his head before Gibbs ruffled his hair. '' Us, too. Now go to sleep, you have a busy day and you know Santa will not visit if you are not asleep.''

'' Okay, night Ima, night Daddy.''

Both Gibbs and Ziva left their son, closing the door behind them. They trooped down the stairs to see Eli and Jackson sitting at the kitchen table, holding mugs in their hands.

'' Look at you two, thick as thieves.'' commented Gibbs, walking over to the half empty coffee pot to pour himself one. He held the pot up to Ziva and she waved it away.

She tilted her head with a smile and looked at Eli. '' I am glad you came. Kaleb is happy to see you.''

'' I am happy to be here. You know, he keeps mentioning Israel-''

'' That boy makes it sound like some magical kingdom from Far Away.'' chuckled Jackson.

Ziva smiled, for once, content that her father had no motives. She genuinely felt settled, comfortable, even. She yawned again and rolled her eyes as she felt Gibbs' hand on her hip.

'' Why don't you go to bed?'' he suggested.

'' Hm, you seem very tired lately. Must be all the work you do.'' said Jackson.

'' Hardly, I spend half my time working from home.'' smirked Ziva.

'' And the other half looking after three kids under the age of five.'' said Gibbs, his thumb rubbing patterns on her skin. '' I got everything covered, go to bed.''

Ziva sighed. '' Okay, I will see you shortly?''

'' 'Course.'' said Gibbs, smiling as Ziva hugged both Jackson and Eli before kissing him goodnight.

The three men listened as Ziva walked up the stairs. Gibbs chuckled before draining his coffee. '' Alright, I got work to do.''

'' Do you need a hand, son?'' asked Jackson, beginning to rise out of his chair.

'' Nah, Dad, I got it covered. Ziv's practically done everything, I don't really have to do much.''

Jackson nodded and let Gibbs get on with it. '' Wouldn't let me help last year either. Stubborn as a mule, that boy.''

Eli chuckled. '' Ziva is just the same, but so am I.''

'' It's all worth it though, wait 'til you see Kaleb's face tomorrow. You'll never forget it.''


	3. Best Christmas Ever!

A/N: It's a bit short, but I think it rounds everything off nicely :) I hope you enjoyed it and yeah... XD haha :D Look oout for 1YW and 50SOG on Sat/Sun :)

Ch3 - Best Christmas Ever!

'' IMA!'' was the first thing Ziva heard on Christmas morning. She sighed and looked at Gibbs, to see his blue eyes sparkling at her.

'' Time?'' she yawned.

'' 0730.''

'' Half hour improvement.'' she said, stretching her arms above her head. She sat up, her curls framing her face as she woke up. Gibbs reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear.

'' You ready?''

'' Hmm...''

As if on cue the door swung open, revealing a very large present with two small legs. Ziva laughed out loud as Gibbs got out of bed, picking the present and Kaleb up with ease. He deposited his son on the bed, before getting back in, both Gibbs and Ziva cuddled up as they watched Kaleb tear into the present.

'' Ima, look! He got me it! He got me it!'' he called out as a bike was revealed. It was blue and it had a bell.

'' Ten bucks says he's more interested in the box.'' muttered Gibbs into Ziva's ear, making her chuckle.

'' Right, come on. Breakfast time.'' said Ziva, moving to get out of bed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After the Gibbses and their guests had breakfast, they all gathered around the tree, opening more. Ziva sat in the corner, a bin bag getting more and more full with each passing present. Gibbs sat behind Kaleb, a coffee in hand and a steady hand to offer the beginnings of an unwrapping. Jackson and Eli sat on the sofa, their eyes sparkling - and it wasn't because of the fairy lights on the Christmas tree.

'' Ima, there's more!''

'' Well, get them out and read the labels.'' smiled Ziva, catching her husband's eye with a knowing smile.

Kaleb crawled under the tree and pulled out the first present. He flipped the label and handed it to Jackson. '' It's from us!'' he exclaimed, watching his blue eyed grandfather with bated breath. Jackson opened it and his face broke into a smile when he saw that it was a picture frame.

'' Here's another one.'' said Kaleb, handing the parcel to Eli, making his brown eyed grandfather look at his daughter with a confused look. He opened it and was happy to see that he got the same as Jackson, though, instead of 'family' being carved into the top part of the frame, there was the Hebrew equivalent.

'' Thank you, Kaleb.'' said Eli, his voice soft.

'' That's okay, me and Daddy had fun making them.'' said Kaleb before turning to his mother. '' Do you not get a present this year, Ima?''

'' Oh, that reminds me.'' said Gibbs before disappearing, making the adults laugh.

'' Daddy, you're not supposed to forget Ima!'' scolded Kaleb, making the laughs sound harder.

Gibbs reappeared with a rectangular shaped parcel, he passed it to Kaleb who then passed it to Ziva. The female Israeli eyed her husband through narrowed eyes before opening the present. She beamed when she saw that it was a book.

'' It's a book...'' said Kaleb, moving to sit on his mother's lap.

'' Not just any book, look, that's a picture of you when you were a baby.'' said Ziva, opening it and flicking through the pages.

'' It's a photo book?''

'' No, it is memories.'' husked Ziva. She smiled up at Gibbs and pulled him down so his lips met hers. '' Toda.''

'' 'S'okay.'' he whispered, his lips against hers.

'' Dad...?''

'' What, Squirt?'' asked Gibbs, nudging Ziva's nose with his.

'' Can we have a snowball fight now?''

oOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hey, Ziver?'' called Gibbs, leaning against the living room.

'' Hm?''

'' I think you owe me ten bucks.''

Ziva popped her head around the kitchen wall and smirked when she saw that Kaleb and Lucy were inside Kaleb's box. Susie was occupied with Abby clapping her hands, the bracelets on her wrists bringing smiles to her face. Tony, Kate and McGee were in one corner talking animatedly about plans for Susie's birthday and Ducky, Eli and Jackson were on the sofa, talking about past experiences of Christmas in a country other than their native one. Gibbs turned to look at Ziva and he smiled, pulling her close to him.

'' Jethro, I have things cooking, I cannot-''

Gibbs silenced her with a kiss. '' Just look.'' he murmured, his lips moved to her temple.

Ziva took in the sight of her family... Ah, family. '' I see.''

'' This time two years ago, neither Eli or Jackson were here.'' said Gibbs. '' This... is Christmas.''

Ziva hugged Gibbs around the middle and pressed a kiss to his jaw before disappearing into the kitchen to keep an eye on all of the pots and pans bubbling. Gibbs was about to follow her when he caught McGee and Abby fussing over Susie with _that _look in their eyes.

'' Yeah, I see you.'' said Gibbs, his eyebrows raised, making McGee blush and Abby grin. Gibbs disappeared into the kitchen and many magic moments later, the Christmas dinner was ready.

'' I want to sit next to Kaleb!'' said Lucy pouting.

Kate laughed and picked her up. '' Well, then sit next to him.''

Ziva and Gibbs worked in tandem, dishing out the various parts that made up the Christmas dinner, from the golden turkey, to the crunchy roast potatoes to the steaming sprouts. Once everyone was settled, Gibbs raised his glass.

'' It's not over yet, but, I have to say, this Christmas has been-''

'' AWESOME SAUCE!'' called Kaleb and Lucy accompanied by Susie's giggles.

The adults chuckled and Gibbs lowered his glass. '' Yeah.''

'' Oh, actually, I just wanted to let you guys know,'' began Kate, looking at Tony affectionately, '' that we're planning on having another baby.''

'' Yes!'' squealed Lucy, smiling at Kaleb, making him smile weakly. It was no secret that Kaleb wanted nothing more than a little brother or sister, and now Lucy had two.

'' Hopefully it's a boy this time.'' chuckled Tony, but not before pressing a kiss to each of his daughter's straight brunette hair.

'' Well, if you'll excuse me a moment.'' said Ziva, disappearing from the table. She reappeared with a small card and she handed it to Kaleb. '' I forgot to give you this earlier. Merry Christmas, my little star.'' she said before sitting down.

Kaleb opened it and pulled out a grey and black picture, he looked at it and jumped when Abby squealed and Lucy gave him a thumbs up.

'' That's a baby! I saw one of Susie when she was in my mummy's tummy.''

Kaleb looked at his mother. '' I have a brother or sister?''

'' Yes, do you think you can wait six months?''

'' YEAH!'' shouted Kaleb, hi fiving Lucy. '' BEST MISSMAS EVER!''

Ziva smiled, her father was sitting at the same table as her husband without fighting, she was surrounded by family and friends and she had a baby on the way. Never in her thirty years did she think she would live to see this... perfection in front of her. And the best part was, it was real and all hers. Her shining star was right, it was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
